Dark Side of the Moon
[[Archivo:Dark.png|thumb|256px|Dark Side of the Moon Ilustrado por Haru Aki]] Dark Side of The Moon es una Canción Original Vocaloid. A pesar de que no esta aclarado, esta canción puede ser perteneciente a la Saga Imitation Black por la interpretación de la letra, ya que se podría tomar como lo que Len siente después de haber matado a Gakupo y Kaito. Sin embargo en Room No.13943 aún no se llega a saber lo que en realidad pasó. Intérprete: Kagamine Len Música y Letra: '''Natsu-P '''Guitarra y Batería: Haku Ilustración: HaruAki Ha sido incluida en los siguientes albumes: *Last Color Letras *Kanji tomado de Vocaloid Lyrics Blog *Traducción al español no sabemos de quién es la traducción. ¡Por favor, avísanos! Kanji= 静かに聞こえる　いつもと違う声 真っ白な空に　浮かぶ月の光 あぁすべてを　夜に溶かして Tell me 時間だけが無情に過ぎて行く 何かを求めて 自由に飛びたいのに 踏み出す事さえ出来ずに 壊して　叫んで　また傷付いても 黒い僕の羽 隙間に悲しみ　孤独は消えない 何もない部屋で　膝を抱えていた あぁ思いが　貴方に届けば Tell me 羽を広げて あなたの待つ　あの月の中心に 鳥のように　蝶のように飛べたらと何度も願い 壊して　叫んで　また傷付いても 黒い僕の羽 思い出せば　途切れる記憶の破片を踏み潰し 流れる血を 時間だけが無情に過ぎて行く 何かを求めて 自由に飛びたいのに 踏み出す事さえ出来ずに 壊して　叫んで　また傷付いても 黒い僕の羽 |-| Romaji= Shizuka ni kikoeru itsumo to chigau koe Masshiro na sora ni ukabu tsuki no hikari Aa subete wo yoru ni tokashite Tell me Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugite iku Nanika wo motomete Jiyuu ni tobitai no ni Fumidasu koto sae dekizu ni Kowashite sakende mata kizutsuite mo Kuroi boku no hane Sukima ni kanashimi kodoku wa kienai Nani mo nai heya de hiza wo kakaete ita Aa omoi ga anata ni todokeba Tell me Hane wo hirogete Anata no matsu ano tsuki no chuushin ni Tori no you ni chou no you ni tobetara to nandomo negai Kowashite sakende mata kizutsuite mo Kuroi boku no hane Omoidaseba togireru kioku no hahen wo fumitsubushi Nagareru chi wo Jikan dake ga mujou ni sugite iku Nanika wo motomete Jiyuu ni tobitai no ni Fumidasu koto sae dekizu ni Kowashite sakende mata kizutsuite mo Kuroi boku no hane |-| Español= Escucho una voz tranquila, diferente a la voz de siempre en el cielo completamente blanco la luz de la luna flota Ah, todo se disuelve en la noche Dime El tiempo simplemente transcurre cruelmente en busca de algo Aunque quiero volar con libertad no logro siquiera avanzar Aunque me rompa , grite o salga herido de nuevo mis alas negras no me lo permiten Esta soledad acompañada de tristeza no desaparecerá en esta habitación vacía abrazo mis rodillas. Ah, si mis sentimientos llegaran a ti Dime Extiendo mis alas al centro de esa luna que tu añoras Deseé volar libremente al igual que un ave o una mariposa Aunque me rompa ,grite o sea nuevamente herido mis alas negras no me lo permitirá Pise los fragmentos de mi memoria para destruirlos pero sangre aún brota de la herida. El tiempo simplemente transcurre cruelmente en busca de de algo Aunque quiero volar con libertad no logro siquiera avanzar Aunque me rompa , grite o salga herido de nuevo mis alas negras no me lo permiten. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Contenido Fuerte Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción exclusiva de álbum